I'll Have What She's Having
by LapsusStili
Summary: Sweet, pointless GSR fluff. Is there anything better? I like to think there’s still hope for our couple so I’m calling this a future-fic.


**I'll Have What She's Having **

_by Lapsus Stili_

**Rating**: *teen

**Spoilers**: none

**Disclaimers**: I'm just playing "What-If" with these borrowed characters – unfortunately they're not mine. Not even nearly.

**Word Count**: about 1300

**Summary**: Sweet, pointless GSR fluff. Is there anything better? I like to think there's still hope for our couple so I'm calling this a future-fic.

**Author's Note**: I was way too busy to do something for the Geekfiction Summer Blockbuster '08 Ficathon, but I loved the idea of a movie quote for inspiration. As such, I picked one of the quotes that didn't get used and decided to write a little something with it on my own. It got back-burnered until now but it's finally done. The title of this fic is that unclaimed prompt and it comes from the movie "When Harry Met Sally."

*This story is cross-posted on Geekfiction (under the name **_Slip_of_the_Pen_**).

* * *

It was a late morning in early fall. The locals said the weather was unseasonably warm but the crisp clear October day was still chilly compared to Vegas. Gil looked across the table and all he could see of his new wife was her graceful hands grasping the sides of her menu and the top of her head poking up from behind the tall leatherette folder.

He smiled and turned to look out the large window that their table butted up against. The brochures were right. The Thousand Islands area really was gorgeous, especially with the fiery sunbursts of colored leaves this time of year – both those still clinging to their branches and the fallen ones curled and blowing about. Wolfe Island turned out to be the perfect sleepy-quiet hideaway for their honeymoon.

This restaurant stop marked the first outing the couple had shared since they arrived at their bed and breakfast two days prior. With a fireplace, Jacuzzi, king-sized featherbed, and room-delivered gourmet breakfast feasts each morning, the newlyweds had squirreled themselves away in the luxurious suite at the Manor. There were plenty of interesting activities they busied themselves with, and none of them included venturing too far from under the covers.

Since they _had_ traveled all the way to upstate New York, they figured they should get out and actually see some of it. They would be pummeled by endless teasing from their friends if they came home without a single cheesy tourist photo, overpriced memento, or post card to prove they did indeed leave the state of Nevada. A snippet of overheard lab gossip revealed that a few co-workers figured Grissom and Sara would probably spend their post-wedding trip hand-in-hand at the body farm. Proof was definitely needed to convince people otherwise.

A shuffling noise from his partner brought him back from these musings, drawing his attention from the sparkling waterfront scene outside. He found Sara smirking at him with her head gophered up over the top of her menu.

"You haven't even started looking yet," she gently accused. "There's got to be a million choices on here. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll get to it. I was just thinking, that's all."

She gave him a mock glare. "Well stop it. There'll be plenty of time for thinking after you've fed and watered me."

When this failed to get him moving save for his widening grin, Sara flicked a hand his way and followed up with, "C'mon now… chippy chop, Hun."

That called a chuckle from the man and he reached out to thread his fingers with her waggling ones. Without hesitation or concern about the dozen or so other patrons in the place, Gil drew back their joined hands until he was pressing his lips to her soft skin. The silliness left her then and all he read on her face was unmistakable love.

"You make me so happy. Being here with you makes me feel like the luckiest woman alive," she told him soberly.

He peppered her knuckles with a few more butterfly kisses before responding.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I honestly never thought I would wind up sharing my life with someone. I didn't think I'd ever _want_ to share my life with anyone, and I certainly never dreamed I'd find someone who would actually want me, too. And now…" He paused, shaking his head, and took a deep breath. "Now I can't imagine not having you with me every single day. I love you so much Sara and I want to share everything with you."

By this time she had dropped the menu and stretched out her free hand to join the tangle of their fingers. They had come so far, overcoming far more obstacles and setbacks than any couple should have to face. Both had learned to share their feelings and communicate better, but it never got tiring to hear the heartfelt words.

"I love you too," she sighed. Then with a twinkle she added, "Now feed me, Seymour – we've expended more energy in the last two days than I've taken in over the past three weeks combined and I'm _starving_!"

With that Sara gave one last squeeze then released her grip and went back to contemplating the brunch selections. Another quiet moment passed before she set aside her menu. Gil was still gracing her with his warm gaze, his own menu still resting where it had been placed when they were first seated.

Their waitress appeared out of nowhere, stealthy in her approach but with a friendly demeanor. The tag on her lapel identified the young lady, who looked hardly out of her teens, as Ursula. The name didn't seem to suit her though. She seemed more like a Jodie or perhaps a Kim, but the name Ursula was far too old-world and stodgy for the perky girl smiling down at them.

"Good morning. Are we ready to order yet?"

Sara raised an eyebrow at her partner. His slight nod gave her the silent go-ahead to proceed.

"Could I have the roast asparagus and wild mushroom omelette with whole grain toast, coffee, and--" She paused dramatically to ensure she had Gil's full attention before completing her request. "-- and a bowl of fresh strawberries, please."

His eyes flared wide and Sara was pleased to see the deep blush that swiftly rose up is neck and stained his adorable earlobes. The too-cute-for-her-name waitress noticed the exchange but had no idea what it meant. "Of course, Ma'am," she responded.

Shifting the grip on her pen and pad, she turned towards Gil. Much as she was curious about the smoky stare he was sharing with his table-mate, the waitress was also feeling somewhat uncomfortable. She felt like an intruder on an intensely private behind-doors moment, despite the fact that they were both fully clothed with a table separating them. Had she been able to see under that table where her customers had slipped off their loafers earlier and were now engaged in mutual sock-clad foot caresses, the poor girl would have surely blushed and excused herself.

As it was, she was oblivious to the foot play and simply asked, "And for you, sir?"

Gil heard the question but was too wrapped up in the moment to answer right away. His mind was melting. The vision of a very naked Sara sprawled across the bed back at the Manor had sprung up, among other things. There was a bowl resting on the blankets by her hip and the bowl was filled with plump juicy strawberries. That was one of her favorite foods, so he had requested that the B&B hosts include them with each morning's meal. He loved them too, so he alternated between feeding them to her and running them over her body so he could follow the sweet, pink trails with his tongue before popping the skin-warmed berries into his mouth. They fit so perfectly in her…

Blinking himself back to the present, he licked his parched lips and replied. "Oh, um… I'll have what she's having."

The waitress nodded, smiled, and quickly made herself scarce, leaving the couple to their silent conversation. In short time their meals were served up, and the eggs, toast, and coffee all disappeared rather quickly. They lingered a bit longer over the berries though before requesting their bill.

As they stepping out into the sunshine, arms draped casually around each other's waists, they veered directly for their rental car. They bypassed the surrounding quaint shops without a second glance. It was by unspoken agreement that they were heading straight back to the Manor for now, as more honeymooning was definitely in order.

As he held the car door open for Sara, the main thought running through Gil's mind was wondering if he would be able to grow strawberries in their garden back home.

**~*~*~ END ~*~*~**

* * *


End file.
